April Fool's!
by AreiaCananaid
Summary: When Lloyd plays pranks on all the people on the Destiny's Bounty, will they find out? Will the pranker become the pranked? Or will some else happen?


**A/N: **So as it's April Fool's Day, I thought to myself, 'I should make and April Fool's Day story.' So I got to work and typed it, Hope you like!

* * *

Lloyd chuckled silently to himself as he slowly made his way into the ninjas' shared bedroom. It was April Fool's Day, and he had a devious prank up his sleeve, literally. He had stayed up past midnight so he could make sure that the sleeping draft he slipped in their supper had worked. The ninja had been really bored after the defeat of the Overlord for there was nothing to do, so he was going to spice things up around the newly fixed Destiny's Bounty and no one would guess it was him.

He quietly opened the door and slipped inside, the four ninja were sleeping on their bunk-beds, one on each side of the room. The one of the left had Cole on the bottom bunk and Kai on the top. The bunk-bed to his right had Jay on the top and Zane on the bottom. The best part of the plan was that no one really guessed it was April Fool's so no one had their guard up. The reasons why was: Zane didn't get the point and he never played pranks, Cole was a single child and his dad never took kindly to pranks. Kai and his sister might have played pranks on each other during April Fool's when their parents were alive, but after they died they never had the time, so they gradually forgot. Jay had the most experience with pranks for he lived in a junkyard and had all the recourses to play pranks on his parents; and that was why he was going to make sure that it looked like Jay had played the prank on the rest of the team.

Lloyd took out the several colors of hair dye that he had concealed in his sleeves. He went to Zane first, he poked him to make sure that he was still in the deep sleep that Lloyd had put him in with the potent sleeping drug. He got his bucket with water and his sponge and wet his hair so the hair dye could easily be applied to Zane's platinum blond hair. Lloyd selected the neon orange hair dye for him and set to work.

"There," Lloyd whispered to himself and looked at his handy work. Zane had neon orange hair, Cole had electric purple hair and Kai had hot pink hair. He set to work dying his own golden blond hair; he chose a forest green dye that accented his violet eyes perfectly. He had to dye his own hair if he wanted his plan to work. After he was done he stowed away all the items, the items he had bought 2 weeks prior to April Fool's Day, under Jay's mattress. He chuckled silently to himself and snuck out of the room to Nya's room and put special blood red dye in her toothpaste and a bucket with smelly perfume that would make her smell like manure for a couple days. Then he snuck into sensei's bedroom and died the ends of his beard a puke green color.

When he was done he snuck back into his room, this time he could chuckle loudly. The dye he chose was epic, he had specifically chosen it for its amazing property's, which he was sure his brothers were about to find out. Lloyd sprawled out onto his bed and pictured how he was going to act in the morning.

The last thing he thought of before he went to bed was: 'This definitely is the best revenge for not letting me come and fight with them when I was small.'

... .- .-. .-. -.- / .- .-. .-. .. .-.. / ..-. - - .-.. ... / -.. .- -.-

Kai woke up immediately when he heard two people scream. He jumped off his bed and followed the sound of it, the sound led him to the bathroom, in there was Cole and Zane looking horrified at the mirror, he couldn't stop the scream that came out of his mouth when he saw his reflection in the mirror. His hair was hot pink. Zane and Cole turn around with similar aghast expressions.

Cole was the first to speak, "My hair is purple! Electric purple! If somebody dyed my hair why couldn't they give me a nice color?"

"When I get my hands on whoever did this I will-" Kai growled.

"Whoever did what?" A sleepy voice sounded from Jay's bed, he had eaten the most of Lloyd's sleeping draft, so he was the last person to wake up, though he didn't know it.

The three ninja turned to Jay, who had sat up, their expressions turned from angry to furious when they saw that his hair wasn't dyed an obnoxious color.

His tone was too innocent and when he burst out laughing, that made them suspect him. He was laughing so hard he fell backwards on his bed his legs in the air, it made Kai shoot a harmless fire ball towards him- it hit him square on the rear.

Jay screeched, mostly out of surprise and the force of the fire ball than anything else, and fell out of his bed and onto the floor, where he glared at Kai.

Kai was about to shoot another harmless fireball in his direction when something caught his eye. He walked over to Jay's bed and took out the things under his mattress. Kai growled when he saw them- they were hair dyes, three used on the ninja and one more color- and forest green color, he was about to comment on it when they heard Lloyd scream. They heard a pitter patter of feet as Lloyd rushed into the bedroom and yelled, "My hair is green!"

Lloyd looked at Zane, who had neon orange hair, Cole, who had electric purple hair, and Kai who had hot pink, "It happened to you too." He said, "Do you know who did it?"

All three ninja pointed to Jay who was sitting on the floor, "Me?" He said pointing to himself, "I did no such thing!"

"Oh yes you did!" Cole growled, "You didn't really think you could get away with it did you?"

"But I didn't do it!" Jay protested.

"My analysis says that everything points to you. You are the only one who doesn't have their hair dyed, you have all the evidence under your bed and it's April Fool's Day," Zane summarized.

"I swear I didn't do it! I didn't even know that it was April Fool's!"

"Uh-huh, like we're going to believe you," Kai snarled

"Go get breakfast ready while we try to wash out your handy work," Cole said aloofly.

Jay got up, hung his head and walked out.

Lloyd couldn't believe it, everything was going to plan! Now all's he had to do was break the news to them about the dye that he put on their hair, not his of course his was washable.

He walked over to the dropped containers of hair dye; he spoke in the most horrified voice he could muster, "Uh guys? You need to look at this."

Cole paused from washing his electric purple hair in the sink, "What?"

"It says here that the dye won't come out with washing or dying it back to its regular color."

He heard them gasp in horror, "Give me the pink one," Kai ordered.

Lloyd did as he was commanded, ducking his head to hide his smile as he looked at the spiky hot pink hair of Kai's.

Kai read the back it said just what Lloyd said, but there was smaller print underneath it he read it aloud, "'_Do to the potency of this pink dye you have to use special black hair dye to change the color, for if you use any other color the pink will show through, so buy our special black hair dye to cover the color pink!'_ So I have to dye my hair black with their special dye so I don't have this hideous color anymore?"

"I guess so," Zane said as he bent down to pick up the container that held the neon orange hair dye, he read aloud the fine print at the bottom, ''_Do to the potency of this orange dye you have to use special red hair dye to change the color for if you use any other color the orange will show through, so buy our special red hair dye to blend the color of orange so you look like a natural red-head!' _Red-head? I don't think I could picture myself as a red-head, but if it can get out this disgusting orange then I'll do it."

Cole went over to the container that held the color of his dyed hair and read, "'_Do to the potency of this purple dye you have to bleach your hair to get the color out, we have yet to find a color that will be able to completely cover the purple.' _I have to bleach my hair? If that's what it takes."

"What about yours Lloyd?" Kai asked.

He looked at the container and said, "Mine doesn't say anything."

"So you have to stay with your green hair?"

"I guess," he said with a disheartened air about him. "But at least it is not as bad as yours."

Just then Jay popped his head into the room, "Breakfast is ready."

With that he went to the dining room with the other three ninja behind him. Lloyd stayed in the room a bit longer so he could get his poker face back on, he couldn't believe how well this was turning out!

... .- .-. .-. -.- / .- .-. .-. .. .-.. / ..-. - - .-.. .-. ... / -.. .- -.—

Nya didn't want to go out of her room for two reasons, one: her teeth, they looked like she just drank blood and no matter how hard or how much she scrubbed she couldn't get it out, two: probably the biggest reason was that when she walked into her bathroom a bucket of water, that smelt like manure, fell on her and she couldn't get the smell off of her.

She was lucky though, as the smell was not the type of perfume that made her have an allergic reaction. Why did it have to be April Fool's Day today? She sat on the ground leaning against the door; she could wait for food, couldn't she? Her stomach growled in hunger in response to her unspoken question. Nya groaned; she had to out sooner or later. She wondered what had happened to the boys, she had heard them screaming, her hunger and curiosity got the better of her and she exited her room.

She went to the dining room and couldn't help stare at what she saw, Sensei was sitting at the head of the table and the ends of his beard and mustache a hideous color of puke green and 4 out of 5 boys had dyed hair of neon orange, electric purple, hot pink and forest green.

Nya could tell, by the glares thrown at him, that Jay was the culprit for the pranks. She sat down, away from anybody as to not smell the smell, and grabbed some food, making sure that her red teeth didn't show.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, now spoke- only glared at Jay. When it was over Cole spoke, "Jay since you did this to us-"

"I didn't," Jay mumbled.

Cole continued as if not interrupted, "You need to go to the store where you bought this stuff," he pointed to his hair and all the others. "Get the special black hair dye, special red dye and bleach."

Nya was about to speak to question them on why they were getting those colors when she remembered her teeth and kept silent.

"What's wrong sis?" the pink haired ninja asked.

She shrugged, signaling that it was nothing.

"Whatever you say."

Just then the alarm went off, the ninja got up and did Spinjitzu to get into their extra armor.

Jay turned to her, "Are you coming?"

"No, I need to do something here," she said, her head down.

"Okay." with that he rushed off with his brothers.

Once the boys left Sensei spoke, "What prank did they do to you?"

"Blood red teeth and smell that won't come off. You?"

"The beard and they put a pink flower on my favorite kimono."

"That sucks," Nya said, only now noticing that Sensei Wu was in his black kimono.

"It does."

- ... . / -.. .- -.- / .- . .-. . / ..-. - - .-.. ... / -. . - / ..-. - - .-.. . -.. .-.-.-

Jay couldn't help but flinch as another one of his brothers glared at him, why wouldn't they believe that he didn't do it? It was annoying. Just because he laughed at their appearance doesn't mean that he did it.

He couldn't help but say, "You're wearing a hood and a cowl; no one will see your hair."

"Yes they do now, but they won't cover it when we take it off," Kai said from his seat on the Ultra-Dragon.

Jay huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. The dragons continued to Ninjago City, where the reports said trouble was.

They finally reached the center of the city nothing was out of order; nobody was screaming, crying or anything. They started to walk forward slowly; they walked past a wall when there was a yelled: "APRIL FOOL'S!"

The five ninja jumped at least five feet in the air and turned to the sound. It was the Mayor with 17 other people.

Zane dropped the ice shards he was about to throw, Cole put down the rock he was about to earthbend, Kai extinguished the fire he was about to send, Jay put the hand he was about to shoot lighting out of down and Lloyd got out of his fighting stance.

The Mayor stepped forward laughing, "You should have seen your faces! You totally fell for my prank!"

Cole grabbed Kai's arms as he saw him starting to lunge to tackle the Mayor.

"Come on, it was joke! Lighten up!" the Mayor said between his laughter, "Come on take off your hoods so I can see that all is forgiven."

Kai snarled and turned away the rest of the ninja following. The Mayor called out behind them, "It was just a joke!"

"I am not taking off my hood to show my hair _that Jay dyed_!" Kai said angrily when they were out of earshot.

"But I-"

"That reminds me," Zane said cutting him off, "you need to get the dye."

Jay, knowing that arguing was futile, walked off to the mall to get the hair dye.

-.. .. -.. / -.- - ..- / -. . - / .-. .-. .- -. -.- . -.. ..-..

Cole rubbed his hands together in anticipation, him, Zane and Kai had set up a series of pranks on him. And he knew that Nya and Lloyd had set up their own pranks. All they needed to do was wait.

... .- .-. .-. -.- / .- .-. .-. .. .-.. / ..-. - - .-.. .-. ... / -.. .- -.—

Jay walked back to Bounty, everybody he passed had got zapped, which made their hair stand on end, for he was in a foul mood. He had figured out who had dyed his brothers' hair- Lloyd. When he got to the hair dye place at the mall, he had asked the clerk lady to tell him where the special red and black hair dye and bleach were. The lady had asked him why he had to get those types of dye and he had told her, then she had said that a teenager with the most gorgeous violet eyes had bought the dye 2 weeks ago. Jay only knew two people with violet eyes: Garmadon and Lloyd.

Jay walked onto the Destiny's Bounty with the dye in his hand, he didn't notice the ice patch in front of him and he slipped and fell flat on his face, he growled in frustration and pushed himself up, he called out, "I got your dye!"

"Good! I'll come down to get it in a bit, leave it on the ground," a voice called from above. Jay looked up and saw Kai in the crow's nest gesturing to the deck.

Jay shrugged and stuck it in on the ground and walked to the bridge to tell the others of his find, once he walked to bridge a bucket of smelly water hit him.

"Gah!" he yelled.

He heard cackling to his left and turned to see Lloyd, who was holding his nose, and Nya.

"Your face was hilarious!" Lloyd laughed.

"You…" Jay started gathering what he was going to say, "You are swine! You blamed me for what you did! That lady at the mall remembers you! I can take everybody there and she will then tell them that you bought the dye, so therefore you dyed their hair!"

Nya turned to him, "You did this? All of it?"

"No, Jay did," Lloyd knew he was backed into a corner so he cursed silently.

"Now I smell because of you!" Jay finished.

-.. .. -.. / -.- - ..- / .-. .-.. .- -.- / .-. .-. .- -. -.- ... / - -. / .-. . - .-. .-.. . ..-..

"You don't really think Jay did this, do you?" Zane asked while dying his hair with the red.

"Of course not!" Kai said, just finished with dying his hair to raven black, "At first I did 'cause I was mad and all the evidence was against him, but then when I thought about it, it made sense if Lloyd did it. If you noticed we all felt tired after we ate, all except Lloyd. He was quite perky after supper, I think he put some sleeping draft in our meal. If you noted Jay was more tired than the rest of us and fell right to sleep after he laid down."

"I was just thinking that too," Cole said as he walked out of the shower, rubbing a towel on his head. He looked at Kai, "Wow, you look…well…different."

Cole took of the towel on his head, Kai gasped, "So do you."

Zane just finished with his hair and turned to them, "Different is definitely the word you are looking for."

They could only stare at Zane, "You look weird as a red-head. It actually looks like the natural color, but it looks really weird on you."

"If I look as weird as you then I can guess it."

They lapsed into silence, broken by Zane, "What are we going to do about Lloyd?"

"The other pranks that were meant for Jay, of course." Kai answered.

"Of course."

.- . .-. . / - ... . -.- / . .-. .. -.-. / .-. .-. .- -. -.- ... / - .-. / .-.. .- - . / - -. . ... ..-..

Lloyd couldn't believe how much his plan had failed, that was all he could think about has he ran through the hallways of the Destiny's Bounty. "I'll catch you Lloyd!" Jay shouted from behind him.

Lloyd put on an extra burst of speed, but something happened he did not expect. He felt the feeling of being lifted into the air and something being dumped onto him then something being blown onto him, then the sensation of falling hit him and he fell onto the ground.

He looked at himself, he was covered head-to-toe with feathers. He looked into the 3 pairs of shinning eyes of his ninja brothers, they yelled simultaneously: "APRIL FOOL'S!"

.- . .-. . / -.- - ..- / - ... . / ..-. - - .-.. ..-..

Garmadon and Misako returned from their trip, hoping to have some peace and quiet. Their trip had consisted of finding a murderer. As they walked up the gang-plank of the Bounty they heard laughing and the pounding of feet, they had to take second looks at the three people who came running out, one had black hair in the style Kai liked and was wearing his red ninja tunic, the other had white-blond hair, in the style Cole liked it and he was wearing a black ninja suit, the last one was a red-head but he was wearing Zane's ninja suit and hair style. They jumped off the starboard side and onto the pier that the Bounty was harbored, the three waved and said, "Hi Garmadon and Misako!" and rushed off. They turned just in time to see what looked like a giant chicken following them.

As the giant chicken passed them he yelled, "I hope to see you soon mom and dad! After I get…" his voice faded of into the distance as he got farther away from them.

"I hope nothing happens to them," Misako murmured.

"Me too," Garmadon replied.

- .-. / .- . .-. . / -.- - ..- / - ... . / ..-. - - .-.. . .-. ..-..

The three ninjas' hair stayed the color for 4 months before they returned to their real colors. When Dr. Julien had seen Zane he had nearly fainted, when Lou came to visit it shrieked in surprise, then said, "Cole you were meant to have black hair, don't even dye your hair a different color ever again. That goes for you too Kai and Zane."

And if one paid attention they would have noticed that Sensei's beard had been cut several inches shorter, but whoever noticed dared not point it out, for who would like to face _the wrath of Sensei_?

* * *

**Review or you will have _the wrath of Sensei _on you! Hahaha! JK. **

**If you didn't know the line breaks are Mosre Code (Yes I know Morse Code). See if you can crack them. If you can't I'll tell you what they say. Evil right? **


End file.
